Bloody Families
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Mina's back with her friend Serena, hitting up New Orleans in a desperate attempt to find Elijah, but apparently there's something that they didn't notice, until the witches pointed out. Will Elijah run again, in a fight where it's love versus honour what will win? Elijah's P.O.V. Sequel to Bloody Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislclaimer: I own nothing. This is just my imagination on crack. Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the previous story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I left her. For weeks that was the mantra in my head, somehow I can't believe that it took her so long to start hunting me down. Exactly what state did I leave her in? I wanted to go back to her, to forget the fact that she was a sixteen year old child, but I couldn't. The dead heart that had been finally beating when she was around now radiated a painfully freezing cold. I couldn't do that to a girl who I had always thought deserved so much better than me. Especially when she had her whole life ahead of her. I made my way to the hotel room I was staying in, always a hotel now that Mina and her friend, Serena were tracking me.

"What is that?" I murmured to myself, a familiar smell invading my nose. A letter sat innocuously on the coffee table. When I saw who it was from I nearly burnt it on principle.

_Dearest Elijah,_

_It's nice to know it wasn't me, which was lacking. _

_I merely wasn't young enough, it seems. Your girlfriend is in New Orleans's._

_Some witches of the French Quarter are holding her captive._

_They believe that they can use her into manipulating you to deal with their problems._

_There is more but you would never believe me unless you saw it yourself._

_Good luck,_

_Katarina Patrova._

It seemed as if she were trying to look out for me, yet the only person that Katarina Patrova looks out for is herself. I wondered if I should go, tempted to laugh because the decision had already been made the second that it was hinted at that my Mina… no, not mine, I had given that up, was in danger.

"Damn her," I whispered. In the end I packed and caught the first flight out. My mind racked with horrible scenarios. What I found was not what I had expected. My sister's ex-lover Marcel was alive and he was slaughtering witches in droves if they dared to practice magic. It did not take long to find Sophie Deveraux, the witch who's bright idea this all was.

She wasn't awake when I was brought to the cemetery. She had another blonde next to her who alternated between glaring at me and glaring at the witches as if we were the spawn of hell itself. She stopped glaring for a second and I should have been suspicious but the sweet smile she sent me as she stepped forwards was disarming.

"Elijah, right? I'm Mina's friend Serena, I've been helping her look for you," she said before her hand cracked against my cheek hard enough to snap my head sideways and her voice went dark and feral sounding, "If you ever do that to her again, so help me…." She was actually a little scary for such a small blonde but if she was friends with Mina, it made a certain amount of sense.

"I probably deserved that," I acquiesced, raising a hand to my cheek.

"Probably?" she hissed, "It took her a month to drag herself out of that bed. She retreated so far into herself that your sister had to call me and I thought for a moment that she wasn't coming back. You are lucky that the idea of seeing you again makes her so happy or I would be sending you to Japan so that our family could rip you into itty bitty bits." Guilt filled my chest and as I looked at her sleeping form my chest tightened painfully. I had missed her so much, but this is what's best for her.

"You surely realise that I'm a little bit more durable than your average person, do you not?" I asked, figuring that she would know all about vampires by now, considering she was helping her friend comb the planet for one of the original ones.

"That you aren't human, I can read between the lines," she nodded, "But you should know by now that Mina has a problem with telling secrets that aren't hers to tell." So it appears that she was just as loyal to us as she was to them. _And you're surprised? _I thought to myself, feeling particularly idiotic at the moment and worried about what the witches that were studying the by-play intensely for any information they could suck out of it, actually wanted.

"Nice to know that we weren't the only ones to suffer through it," I said shortly. She glanced at me intensely and nodded to herself, satisfied by her conclusion. Unaware how insightful this girl was I did not question her on her thoughts. Or what she was trying to ascertain.

"Why is she unconscious?" I asked finally.

"She fainted," Serena said with an amused smile, "She was giving news that she really wasn't expecting." I wonder what that could possibly be. Were there repercussions from her failed vampire turning? Or from ingesting so much of my blood of that long a course of time? Why where the witches of New Orleans interested in her or rather what was Mina even doing here?

"The girl is carrying your child," Sophie announced, I spun to face her disbelievingly.

"Vampires cannot procreate, surely you know that?" I asked her, layering a level of utter calmness over myself. To Serena's credit she merely looked faintly interested and hummed curiously at the mention of vampires.

"We have no idea how this came about, but it did and the ancestors warned us about her," Sophie said aggressively, "My sister Jane-Ann died doing the verification spell." I turned to Mina and listened intently, what I heard staggered me. There was a heartbeat coming from her. A tiny secondary heartbeat.

"She's been sick for the past four or so weeks, if she hadn't told me that you were unable to have children I would have gotten her to take a pregnancy test," Serena offered in helpful voice, "And trust me, there hasn't been anyone else. She hasn't been out of my sight for long enough for there to of have been anyone." The girl's ocean blue eyes were earnestly honest, she was telling the truth. Which meant… I was going to be a father. Mina, my Mina was having my baby.

"She's," I whispered, but did not finish the sentence. Reality had flooded in making all the warm and fuzzy possessive feelings that I had twist into cold revulsion. Not at her, or at the state that she was in, that was a dream that I had though long since lost, but I had _impregnated _her. I had gotten a child, with child. I should have left, I should have been a thousand, million miles away from her, where I couldn't take anything else from her but I knew I could not leave her again. I merely resolved not to touch her again, until she was of age. That was always the plan, to come back and beg for her forgiveness when she had grown up.

"We want Marcel gone, kill him, maim him and send him to Timbuktu, we don't care," Sophie was speaking again, "The witches want the right to practise magic again."

"And if I don't?" I asked in an amused voice. I could kill them where I stand.

"Then we kill her," she replied. Serena looked almost as angry as me and I wondered if, for a moment, she'd had the power to take Mina and get away from her on her own. I dismissed it almost as soon as if popped into my head. She couldn't have.

"You do realise that I could kill every single one of you before you could blink?" I fairly drawled at her. Serena glanced at Mina and then back at me.

"I'm liking you better already," she commented, but I was more worried about the witch's unobjectionable smirks. They were not concerned at all.

"By all means, try it," Sophie said victoriously, "But if I die, she dies to. I bound her to me and I'm willing to kill myself to make this work." She sliced her hand and the same line came across Mina's hand in the exact same spot. Unabashed fury rose through me and I fought to keep my temper like never before. Don't let them see how much it affects you, it will only let them win.

"Are you sure?" I said moving closer.

"My sister already suicided on this mission, so give me one good reason why you think I won't," she said and a fanatical look appeared in her eyes and I knew she was not bluffing.

"I want to take her with me, she will not be remaining with you while I deal with Marcel," I said with certainty. Witches consider us to be an abomination, I had no idea what they'd try to do to my child but I would not give them that opportunity.

"No, I can't take the chance that you'll take off with her and not help us," Sophie said crossing her arms, "Not that she can leave the city, not while she's bound to me anyway." I bristled internally.

"I give you my word," I said clearly, "I will help her, but I will be taking her with me."

"Not if I don't get something in return," she said firmly.

"Very well," I said, a half formed idea burned into my brain I left. It seemed I needed to finally return my family's calls.

* * *

**Congratulations to all that guessed that she had a bun in the oven. This is going to be amusing to watch Elijah fight his morals and Mina try to win him back. Plus, the Mikaelson's are coming to town, and isn't Marcel in for a treat. Review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just a writing exercise and semi-obsession. Head's up, I having a little trouble finding the right words for Elijah's vocabulary. So if it sounds off, review and let me know please? Ta.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You fucked up," the blunt voice of Klaus greeted me the second he picked up the phone. I dragged my thoughts from Mina and her previous state of apparent comatose and focused on her current state. Pregnant… the word echoed through my head.

"I have… a small problem," I said softly, trying to figure out how to tell him.

"A small problem, try dealing with a depressed sister," he retorted.

"Has Rebekah truly taken my departure that hard?" I asked curiously, I didn't ask her to leave Mina so I had thought she would be okay. Or at least I thought as much.

"Rebekah's been pretty unhappy to," he said shortly. I froze for a moment letting the implications of that sink in. I had no idea any of my siblings had grown so attached to Mina as to think of her as a sister. "I was referring to Mina."

"I need your help," I said after a pause, knowing that none of my siblings would ever let me admitting to needing help go for another thousand years at least.

"And I need you to stop breaking the heart of the person that loves you more than their very breath," he practically spat, "Until then you can take all such requests of help and shove them."

"Mina's been kidnapped by witches," I broke in, "In New Orleans, and they bound her to them. She appears to be alright but I need to get her out of there as quickly as possible. Killing any of them will result in the witch that killed her to commit suicide and kill Mina to, but that isn't all." I paused and struggled to keep my breathing even and bit down on my lip. "Mina… Mina is pregnant, and the witches… they claim that it's mine," I told him, "Her friend Serena, she confirmed that Mina had been showing symptoms of pregnancy for weeks but knowing that I was unable to conceive children did not think it possible."

"Elijah…" he said in a choked sounding acknowledgment of vocal shock a moment passing before he could collect his thought enough for a cohesive sentence, "You… you fucked up."

"I am aware," I said, guilt flushing through me. I continued on to explain about Marcel and the witches, what they wanted and the stipulations over how they wanted it done. Which was completely ridiculous if killing his was there only agenda. If it came to keeping Mina safe I would have already ripped out the man's heart and been done with it.

It wasn't hard to compel the body of Jane-Ann into my possession. I had given her to the witches and collected both the girls in exchange. I wasn't expecting Mina to be awake by now. Logically I knew that she ought to be, but it didn't prepare me for the way she looked at me. Relief, pain, love, all of it swirling around in those mesmerising cornflower blue eyes, and then she masked it all a split second later. That look was intended only for me.

"Shall we?" I asked them, my eyes moving away from her as to not give the witches an ample example of exactly how much I cared for her. She nodded and fell into step silently as carefree as if this were a tour rather than a freedom from captivity.

"I told you that you don't bet against her," she teased her friend with an easy smile. Her voice washed over me and two months of tension disappeared, for a little I let myself pretend that nothing had changed, and that we were on vacation in the Crescent city. They spoke for a few more minutes before she finally spoke to me.

"Are you just going to pretend that I don't exist until you can run again?" she asked and the accusation cut deep. I wanted to let my eyes slip shut in frustration but I was driving.

"No, I… I am not leaving, not while you are in this condition," I replied, something dangerous flickered in her expression and I readied myself for a fight.

"Is that a subtle way of telling me that I won't be in this condition for much longer," she asked with venom coating over everything her words touched. Shocked, furious denial recoiled through me like a whip. My eyes narrowed and I glared at her.

"No," I hissed, only just preventing myself from growling, "No, not… not a chance in hell." Her shoulder sagged and her defensive posture deflated. I was relieved.

"Just checking," Serena chirped cheerfully, "You don't have the best track record with discussing things, so I hear." Oh dear lord, she was going to keep poking in these little digs until she was satisfied I was repentant enough. If only she knew how much. _As if you don't deserve more._

"You didn't know," I stated in a calmer voice that before. She shook her head.

"No, I just fainted for dramatic effect," she retorted in amusement, "Of course I didn't know. I didn't think it was possible. You told me that you were unable to have children due to that accident that your siblings and yourself, suffered."

"Vampirism is an accident?" Serena pondered aloud. The panicked look on Mina's face was amusing and somewhat comforting, because if she was panicked then she truly had not revelled our nature nor any of our other secrets to what is, I believe to be, her best friend. "Yeah, we had that conversation while you were out," she continued, "Moving on."

"I have never heard of a vampire anywhere fathering a child nor conceiving one," I said honestly. Perhaps if it were Niklaus, I wouldn't be so surprised, but short of my Original status I was unaware that there was enough difference for it to be possible. No, this did not come from me. "I do not think that it was a quirk of mine that made this possible," I admitted, "I think that it may have been something from you."

"No, not that I can think of. It's just a…" she started before he jaw dropped and she turned to Serena with wide eyes, "_Oh._" The breathy groan, practically a moaning sound had my hands tightening on the steering wheel as other instances that I had heard that sound filled my head. Usually ones where her legs remain firmly wrapped around me. Child, I hissed internally in reminder, pulling me from my reverie.

"What?" Serena asked, obviously not cluing on to what Mina had discovered.

"A miracle," she said enunciating clearly, "It was a _miracle_." And just like that the other blonde gasped, getting whatever missing link I had not been able to grasp. "Its possible right?" she pressed.

"Ah," Serena said looking down at her nails and then back at Mina with an apologetic smile, "That would definitely do it. Frustration fizzled in my brain as I so desperately wanted to know what it was that had fizzled in their mind making itself obvious.

"Care to explain?" I asked lazily. Mina's expression resembled a deer in the headlights, as it had on many other occasions that I had asked inconvenient questions. If I did not know better I would have had gone as far as to say that they had forgotten I was there all together.

"The Moon Princess zapped her with her whammy," Serena said and I raised an eyebrow at the absurdity and the amount of cheerful perkiness that exuded out of every syllable of her lie.

"You should at least make an effort to have a more believable story should you insist on lying to me," I said in a bland voice. Mina giggled and Serena smiled unashamedly amused. "Just out of curiosity, where did you ever pull _'Moon Princess'_ from?" I asked. She jerked a thumb out the car window, the almost full moon sparkled in the sky.

"Add that to the fact that the person responsible is always getting called a princess, well… I thought why not?" she asked rhetorically, carelessness I her tone.

"Because, even though you know how this happened you do not intend to share it with me," I finished. I had thought that maybe with another source of information I might have actually gotten somewhere. I noticed something strange, the second I finished speaking, Mina looked to Serena as if she were… I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was something important that I was missing.

"What does he know about what happened when you were gone?" Serena asked Mina intently.

"Nothing, we never got around to it," she replied, I pulled into the plantation driveway, "I guess it's time we talked." Hearing that she planned to speak of what happened to her while she had disappeared was enough to make me unabashedly optimistic. When really, by now I ought to have known better than that.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Serena slipped the truth in and eventually, fuck knows when, when Elijah finds out the truth isn't he just going to be kicking himself in the pants.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the following is a thing to keep my hands and head occupied and working. I hate boredom and writers block. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I answered the cursory questions about the plantation house and Marcel as I started to move the sheets out of the way and get things set up, when the living room was, well at least clean enough for us to not be liable to chock on dust we sat down.

"So, tell me?" I asked Mina, "What was it you were up to when I was scouring the country in a frantic attempt to find you before you got yourself killed as you were go sure you were going to." She stifled a flinch at my hash words and I cursed the other blond who had spread across the other couch forcing me to sit next to Mina and endure the want to hold her, so much worse than it would have been if she were not so close.

"There was a… fight I guess you could call it," she said leaning back and starting at the ceiling, "I won't tell you where or why but it was bad. As bad as it could get and the epitome of worse." Her eyes had glazed over in some sort of trapped horrified stupor and I moved so my left hand was situated under my thigh, undermining its attempt to reach out and stroke her cheek gently.

"How did all of this wind up with my ability to," I started, disappointment and frustration colouring my voice as I realised that they never truly intended to explain what it is that happened that week, and I cursed myself for allowing myself to believe that they would.

"Knock her up?" Serena interjected, trying to keep the atmosphere light but not really feeling the usual cheer I had come to expect from the blonde in the short time I had been exposed to her.

"I don't actually remember what came next," Mina admitted, and I couldn't tell if she were being sincere or not. She came back with not a scratch on her, minus the bruises on her arms and from what I understand Niklaus was the cause of that. I almost jumped at Serena's next words, they were shockingly perceptive.

"She wasn't being overdramatic," she said sharply before turning to gaze out of a window, "I found her, and… I didn't think she was coming back from that. She was just…." Whatever it was that Mina was when she found her, she clearly could not or would not speak of it.

"A friend fixed me up, using magic. Healing is something there good at, unfortunately it's and all or nothing deal. I got fixed and then I went home," Mina told me.

"I still don't quite understand," I argued, because what did her having being healed have to do with this. She stood and moved over until she was standing directly in front of us.

"You don't understand, we didn't think she was going to make it," she rearticulated and then she did something that I wasn't expecting, grabbing my hand and running my index finger across Mina's throat. Mina jumped away and jerked back, something like betrayal clouding her eyes that was replaced by trust. Whatever perceived betrayal, she trusted her, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. It was so obvious now that I realised it was there. A tiny faint scar, so light that humans would be able to see it, not even new vampire would have noticed that. I didn't even notice what it was and I had kissed over that spot at least a dozen times the night she returned to me. That mark was… It appeared that someone had slit her throat, and she had survived.

"Her surviving took a lot, it was a miracle," Serena said softly, willing me to understand, "And then she went home, full of all that life and… well, you know what happened next. I think I need to leave you two alone for a while." With that she left and I didn't know what else to say, everything I could ever ask she would not answer.

"Why would anyone do that to a child?" I murmured standing up. It wasn't what I was thinking at all, but if I didn't keep referring to her as a child, inside my head and out, then all too soon I was going to forget and she deserves better than that.

"Why do you have to keep bringing up the reason why we're both so unhappy," she asked and her voice was so dull that it felt like someone had rubbed Vervain in an open wound. "We should be happy right now, I don't know… _maybe I am a child_," she said scathingly, "But I always kind of pictured joyful spinning in this situation." She was right of course, if I had stayed, if she had been as old as I thought she was I would have spun her so much she would have begged me to stop. I would have laid my head on her stomach while she slept to hear our child's heartbeat without feeling like I was cheating. We would lay in bed together naked and talk about names and nursery colours and all other such things one talks about when there's a baby. My heart hurt so badly that I wondered briefly if it would hurt less to rip it out, leave it in a box somewhere where it can't hurt me anymore.

"You want to ignore me fine," she hissed, I had apparently been lost in thought to long. He small hands gripped the front of my shirt and yanked sharply, her mouth surging up to meet mine and for a moment I was lost. Her lips _burnt_ and all the reasons, all the whys of the purpose behind me running came rushing to the forefront. I loved her too much, I wanted her to be happy and she tasted like heaven. A split second later I pulled away. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders when she tried to move away.

"Damn it Mina," I cussed, burying my face into her hair. She still smelled like a strange combination of raspberries and violets. "I would love nothing, _nothing _more than for there to be joyful spinning, but the fact remains… you are barely sixteen and what I've taken from you is wrong," I sighed.

"Taken? My heart, my innocence, irrevocably changing my future?" she said and guilt assaulted my every sense as she finally saw the truth of the matter that I had realise since the moment I had first learned her true age. "You can't take something that's been freely given," she said in a passionate whisper.

"You can," I said in a determined voice, "And the fact that you have no idea or hold any blame only makes it all the worse." _Lie. _Her hands came around to hold the fabric of my shirt as if she were terrified that I would disappear.

"Then let's start again, my heart and soul is in your hands. So don't screw it up okay?" she begged, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, and that if she would have me I would be hers to love, hold and have. Just as she would be mine. I did none of this, I merely dropped a kiss on her head and sighed for the thousandth time.

"_Mina_," I said letting all my longing colour my voice before it turned into a tone that was no less firm than if I had shouted it, despite its softness, "No." I felt her entire body shudder in a silent sob and wetness coat my shirt at an alarming pace, from where she buried her face. I'm not sure how many moments we stood like that, but it was more than enough for pain to riddle so deep into my bones that I thought that I would never be rid of it. I stood back and her eyes and cheeks were stained with crystal tears that leaked down her face. Her shoulders shook and I had never seen her so broken before and I felt as if I were dying, because I did this to her.

"It's okay," she said with the tiniest glimmer of hope that would just not be stamped out, "You said you're not going anywhere and I've got nothing but time." I could not believe her stubbornness and it made me fall in love with her all over again.

"You sound so sure," I hedged, trying to foresee her new angle. So I did not fall hopelessly against her grace.

"You still love me," she said with an air of someone stating that the sky is blue, "Because if you didn't, then what the hell are you so upset about?" And with that final statement she walked, leaving me standing in the dusty living room all by myself.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you make her cry," Serena said almost making me jump, I needed to start paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Yes, I suppose so," I agreed. My head started to pound.

"The question is, what are you willing to do to keep me from sharing this with your siblings?" she asked me and I froze, "I recorded the whole thing, and sent it and the number for your siblings on to a friend. If she doesn't hear from me in about an hour, she sends them on."

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?" I asked her in shock, "Why would you even…."

"Because this is a dusty old house, that doesn't even have a fridge, and if you keep upsetting her like that were going to need ice cream... and video games," she said tilting her head like the second thing was an afterthought, "Yeah, ice cream, video games and shoes."

I had really started to wonder when this had become my life.

* * *

**I love Serena, I really do. Isn't she just great? So what do you think, is there some semblance of plot in there because I'm kinda flying blind. Review me, pretty please with cherries on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Elijah's P.O.V is really hard to write so I have decided that this won't all be in his P.O.V. At the beginning of the chapter I'll write the person's P.O.V so that you know who's speaking, but if it isn't then I left it as the same person as last chapter, kay? Good.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It took me only one occasion to realise that leaving my credit card in Serena's hands could be nothing other than what could be called a _bad idea_. She took Mina, after a night of hearing her cry and ask her friend why she wasn't good enough, could never be good enough, on a shopping trip, and I broke the wardrobe. She was so, so wrong.

When they came back they started cleaning and had people haul in appliances. A fridge, a massive plasma screen, gaming consoles with a bunch of games, in fact I think it was a complete home entertainment system. Bags and bags of clothes, shoes and accessories were brought in. Mina carried in a disturbing amount of bags from Victoria Secret that had me closing my eyes and begging for mercy… or death, for I think that it would be far more kind than whatever she had planned.

Food, which was a mix between healthy and complete teenaged rubbish was stocked in the freezer and then they took a pint of Choco-strawberry fudge and went to play Sailor V in the lounge room.

"Thanks for the credit card," Serena said with an unashamed grin, "It was really quiet helpful."

"I'm surprised you didn't come back with a car," I said with a sigh.

"I wanted to, but Mina thought that a custom Ferrari in candy pink with spinning rims is a bit much if neither of us could drive," she commented, sauntering back to the couch. I suddenly found myself glad that they could not. By the time my sibling arrived I had never been gladder to see them.

"Elijah," Niklaus said looking me up and down, "You look like shit." Mina took that moment to bounce into the kitchen, wearing nothing more than skimpy lingerie. My self-control frayed even further and I repressed the impulse to let my head thud onto the bench.

"Mina, we have guests," I said mildly, "If you could please put some clothes on. Appropriate clothing." The first rule in living with Mina's personal brand of coercion, never let her see that she affects you. The second, be specific.

"Aw, but I wanted to greet your siblings," she sighed, "I haven't seen you all in forever."

"You know I was sort of expecting to see a miracle baby bump," Rebekah commented like she wasn't standing there in nothing but enticing slithers of orange and golden silk and lace.

"Nah," Mina said with a laugh, doing an impromptu twirl revelling that she was wearing a thong, "I still look good." My mind almost snapped into tiny shards.

"Elijah, you must. Help me. Get one of those," Kol said slowly, looking her up and down in a way that had me stifling a savage growl. Mina laughed and I repressed a shiver.

"Mina, clothes. Now," I said firmly. She pouted, blew me a kiss and flounced out. "She is going to kill me," I murmured faintly, even for a vampire.

"You deserve it all and more brother," Finn said patting my shoulder. Serena took that moment to let out a burst of hysterical laughter, and let us know she was there.

"Ah, it's worth moving countries just for entertainment factor alone," she said before stumbling.

"You know Mina neglected to mention that you were so clumsy," I shot at her. She raised a single brow and detangled herself from Miss Forbes, who I was surprised to see had made the trip.

"She also neglected to mention that you stunt double for Dracula," she retorted with a bright smile, "But hey, what the hell?" She shrugged and proceeded to introduce herself to my siblings. Apparently they had been talking over the phone and she was happy to meet them in person.

"Oh dear," Finn said shaking his head as he made his way back to me, "Another crazy blonde."

"As long as it isn't mother crazy I don't care," Niklaus murmured from the other side of the room. The girls had stolen the T.V again and I groaned when I saw Mina's version of appropriate. It wasn't overly skimpy. A pair of shorts and a short sleeved, low cut shirt. No, that was not what was getting to me, however the dress shirt of mine she had carelessly adorned over the top of it was almost too much. I flashed into the woods and broke some of it.

"Oh this is priceless," Kol let out a laugh and sat himself on a stump while I took deep calming breaths, "The vaunted control of the oh so patient Elijah Mikaelson is about to snap into a million tiny pieces, and who caused it? Who brought about this miracle? A sixteen year old girl."

"Kol," I snapped at him through gritted teeth, "Do. Shut. Up."

"Oh no, not for another century at least," he crowed irritatingly, "If your so determined to keep a platonic relationship with Mina, do you mind if I have her? If you can ever give up eye fucking her every time you see her, anyway."

I am almost ashamed to say that my snapping lost its verbal quality. Almost. Blood sprayed through the air in a misty arc of red as I forcefully ripped off his left arm and clobbered him over the head repeatedly, so hard that you could hear skull fragments coming lose. Tossing his arm to collide with his nose I let out a feral growl. Little brothers.

"Ah, abuse. Sibling abuse," he cried as I glared.

"Do not dare lay a finger on my Mina," I uttered so quietly it was almost silent.

"She's not yours anymore, you told her that you don't want her," he said and beneath that teasing smirk that irked me so much, I saw serious concern. Not in the mood to deal with it I dragged him back to the house and tossed him at Niklaus.

"What the bloody hell did you do to our brother Elijah?" he demanded. Rebekah however snorted before I could respond.

"He probably offered to take Mina off his hands, didn't you Kol?" she said amused, "You really should have seen this one coming, he still loves her. Even if he's being a prat about it."

"Well, better me than someone else enlighten him to the fact that if he keeps pushing her away he'll push her towards someone else," Kol said straightening up. Niklaus looked at Finn and then the two of them burst into laughter.

"Oh no brother, I do not think that he could push Mina into the arms of another if he wanted to," Finn said chuckling.

"After all, what is our dear sister but stubborn?" Niklaus chortled. I couldn't help but be relieved at that and apparently it showed on my face because they chose to comment on it. A cheer stopped there incessant teasing.

"Mission accomplished love," Kol said to a so radiantly happy Mina that I wondered for a brief moment if she was glowing, hanging off the arm of Miss Forbes.

"You know you are really making this to easy," she said with a sparkle, "I expected much more fight, but hey, I'm not complaining." Mina threw and peace sign and a wink at Kol, before the two girls still laughing merrily left us all standing there surprised. I could hear them in the lounge room. Jumping up and down muttering plans in between laughter.

"It's reasonable to say that you are so, _so_ screwed," Serena said matter of factly.

"Kol," I said in a reasonably steady voice as I realised this was all some sort of ploy to get Mina and I back together, despite my reasons for ending it, and leaving her in the first place.

"Yes brother," he replied perkily.

"Run," I said dangerously, he looked to be seriously considering it before Serena spoke again.

"I actually meant you Elijah, but if I were you Kol, I'd run," she said smiling, "Oh, and we ordered pizza. There's enough for everyone but if you have to eat the delivery guy try not to get blood on the floor. You have really nice carpet."

My mind blanked at the sheer randomness of her statement. Trust Mina to have friends as… unique? As she is. Serena went to join the other girls in the lounge watching movies but Rebekah stopped her.

"Elijah said that you know what happened to Mina when she disappeared, will you tell us?" she called with concern as she turned to join the others. Serena looked at us all and sighed. A peculiar kind of sadness in her eyes making her look not just older but… almost too wistfully ethereal be human.

"No, I won't. I know things about Mina that she hasn't told you and she won't," she said finally, "And the reason why I won't tell you… is it wouldn't do you any good."

"Because we won't understand," Niklaus scoffed. She just shot him a sad smile.

"No, you wouldn't and for now at least, it's over," Serena said blankly, "So it doesn't matter anyway."

* * *

**Kol never could keep his mouth shut. Poor Elijah, he's got to crack eventually and with another source for the truth the Mikaelson's are going to be extra pushy. Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is an exercise in alleviating boredom. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Serena's P.O.V

And Mina had survive this level of questioning for months. That was the only thing that sashayed its way through my mind as I spent the next week attempting not to buckle under the combined wait of the questioning of the Mikaelson siblings. Not to mention one overly enthusiastic fellow blonde. Mina lay passed out on the bed next to me as I got up, and stood at the window. Before dawn, let alone noon. Rei would totally freak.

"I didn't think anyone else was up," I commented lightly, as I saw Caroline sitting on one of the cushy chairs playing Call of Duty.

"I never went to sleep," she said sheepishly, "Killing Zombies is way more addictive than I thought it would be." I snorted.

"Bull," I said sitting down and snatching the controller as she died, "Wanna try again?" she nibbled her lower lip and I suddenly felt self-conscious about whatever she was going to say.

"I can see it," she said finally, "It's not just Mina… you're as lost as she is but it's, it's like she has something you don't." I held myself rigidly against the open ended statement and then put the controller down as a zombie killed me in my distraction.

"Hope, she has hope," I said finally, "The one she loves is here, and loves her. Despite the fact that he left her, as for me…. The one I loved, the one that had asked me to marry him and share a future that I had already began to map out, is dead. Most of all, the reason why he's dead is because in the dark someone tried to kill me and when they died due to self-defence wounds and I turned on the light… it was him." Terrible pain filled me as I remembered coming to that realisation, and Rini. Selene, Diana and Artemis, my beautiful baby girl. A jagged inhalation set me on the verge of a panic attack, before I was interrupted. A low whistle broke the horrified silence.

"Harsh," Nik – never Klaus, Mina was right it didn't suit at all, "I feel somewhat left out that you're willing to trade you're precious secrets to her, but never to us." My reply was delayed by Caroline, as she proceeded to wrap her arms around me in a fiercely protective hold and hiss furiously. Eyes going bloody red and veins crawling darkly up her face.

"That bastard," she panted in a harsh whisper. She petted my hair and I let her, thinking that maybe this was some sort of instinctual vampire thing. Who knows, all I did know was that it took a while to get her detangled and only after a scathing remark from Nik that I didn't believe that he meant in the slightest.

"Are you trying to steal away my girlfriend?" he drawled as she bounced away to reassure him otherwise via the trading of spit. I chuckled.

"Well she is a lot prettier than you are," I commented, leaving him gapping like a mock offended fish.

"That's for damn sure," Kol said as he came down the stairs. I pushed all thoughts of Darien and my precious, if capable of severe annoyance, daughter out of my mind. Mina, all of this is to help Mina. It quickly became apparent that the vampires of the household did not want to tell us about this situation. What the problem with Marcel was, how to fix it and who the enemies were. Apparently we weren't strong enough and had a precedent of doing things that could get us killed. Which, okay, was fair enough given there little freak out of the final B against Chaos.

"You really need to cheer up," I told Mina bluntly as she sat on the floor of her room.

"How can I? I talk a good talk but that's it," she huffed, "I don't know if I can keep taking this constant rejection." I shivered, if this were the Silver Millennium and she was still 100% Venusian it would have made her deathly ill by now. I counted my lucky stars that as far as I knew, I was the only one to remember the Moon Kingdom.

"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes, "It's time to do something other than mope. Everyone's out, so you're going to get up off your ass and we are going to town. We're going to spy on this Marcel dude and starting right now Venus, we have a mission." Her eyes shone with some kind of determination as her head rose.

"What kind of mission?" she asked steadily.

"Operation baby proof the city," I said pacing with a ruler tucked under my arm like a commander, "First stage recon." Unfortunately I punctuated this statement by tripping over the bed leg and stubbing my toe. "Ow, ow, ow," I chanted clutching my toe.

"We should save it for when it counts, if they think see us roam the city then we won't ever get out again," she said even though she was looking forward to getting out. Ever since things had begun to heat up with Marcel they'd stopped letting us go out of the house.

"Then it's a good thing I brought this," I said pulling out the disguise pen with a sharp grin that was matched by Mina's own. Her hand snaked out and clutched it. Her mouth wasn't moving but as I felt the familiar magic of the pen slip over my body I heard her voice clearly.

_Disguise power, turn us into a couple of vampires fit for the city of New Orleans._ Looking over at her, I was greeted with the sight of a dark chocolate skinned girl with hazel eyes. Her clothes were casual enough to fit in both in a club/bar and the street. I glanced in the mirror, I was taller and had sandy brown hair. Silvery eyes and tongue ring.

"Let's see them recognise us now," she said as we used her bracelet to find Marcel. Giggling we entered the bar and watched as Nik sat down with Kol. We made sure we were close enough to hear them talking, while sipping cocktails, or in Mina's case virgin cocktails. No alcohol for my nieceling or nephew, because damn it I was going to be Aunty Serena.

"I know that you guys are here for a while but my guys are getting kind of hasty with so many originals in town," the dark skinned guy said. Nik snorted over his scotch.

"Trying to get rid of us so soon Marcellus?" Kol teased, but the hard edge in his voice wasn't hard to miss. I only noticed it due to Mina pointing it out. I wanted to talk in Japanese so that if we were overheard it wouldn't be understood. Until she reminded me about the fact that they were older than they looked and possibly, definitely in the case of Kol and Nik, could probably understand anyway. I flushed and tapped out my responding text on her phone while carrying on a giggling conversation with her out loud about boys.

"Oh Marcel you should know better than to say something like that in front of Kol," Nik said ruefully, "He'll dig his heels in just to spite you." Kol chuckled as I made another thoughtless comment about another movie star.

"Either way, I'll leave you two to chat, there are a couple of pretty girls that look like they could use a good time," he said moving off into the crowd. I was glad when he passed over us after a careless rebuttal.

"Strangely enough it's not Kol I'm worried about, but Elijah," Marcel said pouring another glass from the bottle sitting on the table. "If you could just get him out of the picture I'd gladly allow your family an untroubled stay in the city, for as long as you like." If anyone was looking this way, the absolutely filthy glare that she sent at the so called '_vampire king'_ of the city.

"And why Elijah of all my siblings?" Nik asked in a board sounding voice.

"He's looking into things that I don't want him looking into," he said evasively in return.

"Like how you control the witches," Nik replied.

"Exactly like that," Marcel said in a warning tone.

_It's like watching a kitten roar at a lion, isn't it? _Mina flashed me on her phone. I snorted and coughed through a bout of laughter that led me slapping the table with mirth. They both looked over at the noise but Mina seamlessly kept the conversation going, making a few remarks that had them chuckling from there table.

"There is a little problem with the daggering of my beloved older brother is that I no longer possess them," Nik said as if it were a tragedy, "When someone attempted to use them against us a… not so neutral party took them and hid them. There's not a chance on this earth that would make her give them up for anyone, least of all Elijah."

"Convince them," Marcel said leaning forwards.

"There is nothing that I could say or do to convince them otherwise," he said with a sigh.

"Then use the people that she loves against her, until she gives them up," Marcel said waving a hand away, "It's not like it's something that you haven't done before, or are they to special to pull that trick."

"On the contrary, but as for the people that she loves… well that would be my family," Nik said laughing, "Which cannot be hurt unless she gives up said objects that I am trying to coerce out of her in the first place."

"Well that's that," Mina said with a smirk, as we left. I unfortunately heard the last sentence that Nik had uttered. _It's such a shame she never knew that there were six daggers, not five._ Well, maybe Mina playing the gallant hero is just what Elijah needs.

* * *

**So, there's an easier point of view to write. I'm tossing up between having another of Serena's chapters or one of Mina's. Review me and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stupid Originals, they just put it back on TV and now it's over again. Ah well, it stayed long enough to promote inspiration for my muse.**

* * *

Chapter 6

We booked it out of the bar and ditched the disguises in a back ally, but not before Nik sped past us. At the speed that he'd left I could only conclude that someone had found our note. Magic was the fastest way to get back to the plantation, so we appeared in the nearby woods and made sure to trample some foliage as we made it back to the house.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah seethed, holding out the note. I giggled as I saw the note written in pink sharpie.

_Hey guys, _

_Don't freak, we haven't been kidnapped. House is a bit cramped so we're going out, back later. Mina's with me._

_Love Serena. Xoxo._

At the bottom there was a cutely drawn bunny. Well I thought it's was cute. Nobody else was impressed. Such a shame. I like to think that we were helpful.

"We went for a walk," I said in a blasé tone, "We left a note."

"You know that you're both supposed to stay here," he said in a tightly controlled voice, "Serena, why would you let her leave unprotected?" Mina let out a snort and turned to leave.

"Were do you think you're going?" Elijah demanded quietly.

"To bed, I mean it must be past my bedtime right?" she said in a voice full of contempt, "Or maybe I should eat dinner first. I mean I can't have ice cream unless I eat all my vegetables first." I took a seat and decided to watch the show. Mina's usually kind, when she's not… well you don't stand in front of the person she's mad at if you value your own life.

"Stop acting like a child," he retorted, tilting his head upwards like a grown up scolding an eleven year old. Her answering statement hit his presumptions right on the head.

"Why, it's not like you see me as anything but a child anyway," she said in a voice devoid of emotion before it turned heated again, "Stop acting like I'm _your_ child." He sped over until she was trapped between him and the bench, and placed his hands on it. Leaning forward into her personal space, he looked furious. Mina looked as if she couldn't care less. Weariness clouded over me, and I prepared to step in if needed.

"I just want to keep you and the baby safe," he said in a carefully controlled voice, "Do you want something bad to happen to the baby, because if you get attacked?!" Oh boy, bad move, I thought with a wince.

"And there's the truth," she hissed back and shoved him, "It's all about the baby, and don't you dare tell me that I don't care about my baby, because I do. Nothing and nobody is going to hurt my baby."

"Our baby," he said raising his voice.

"Oh, now it's our baby?" she scoffed, "You don't have anything to do with me or us for that matter, so you don't get to suddenly decide that it's _our_ baby. Not when you're never here."

"Damn it Mina," he cussed, going to walk away. She threw a glass at his head and he caught it at vamp speed.

"You just going to walk away again?" Mina said in a quiet tone, "Well I'm sorry that my pregnancy is hard _for you_. I'm sorry that the fact that people wanting to hurt my baby is hard _for you_, and I'm sorry that hurting me like this is hard _for you_."

"Get out Mina," he said softly before shouting as she stood there and looked at him with a blank look, "Just GET OUT. Go to bed or something."

"By myself?" she asked spitefully, "I thought I needed someone to hold my hand for that." She flounced off in a way that didn't fool me at all, and if Elijah had any less self-control I thought that he'd slide down and sit on the floor. Slamming his fist into something. As it was he sped off into the early morning sun.

Taking a deep breath to steady the turbulent emotions swirling in me I walked up the stairs and was surprised to find Mina's door locked. Due to the pre-natural sense of being Sailor Moon I could hear her heart wrenching sobs.

"Ss-okay baby," she said in between hiccups, "We d-d-don't ne-need yo-your D-dad-dy any-way." My heart broke for her. A slight squeaking sound echoed in my ear and I whirled around to face Nik. He looked furious and helpless all at the same time. A sliver of disgust and determination had found itself at home in his eyes. He was going to do it, he was going to shove a dagger into Elijah's heart and you know what – good. That bastard deserved it.

"Why? Why does he do this to her?" I asked him in a defeated tone, "A blind man can see how much he loves her, loves them. So… why?"

"I don't know," he offers with a sigh, taking another look at the firmly locked door, "I have a theory."

"And what is this theory of yours?" I wondered aloud.

"My brother is incredibly stupid," he said matter of factly with an undercurrent of fury, "And I will not be allowing this to stand." Savage satisfaction, an unfamiliar feeling, curled in my stomach.

"If you had, I wouldn't have," I promised. Any idea of saving Elijah from having himself daggered by his brother disappeared from me in an instant. The other vampires of the house found themselves congregated in an unhappy and angry mob in the lounge. The anxiety was so thick that I excused myself.

I suppose that was the problem about living in a house full of vampires, no privacy. Supernatural senses beat it every time. Mina got worse, rejection and morning sickness was an ugly combination. So much so that I almost thought to try to heal her using the silver crystal. She protested though, because that was our ace card.

As much as the idea of revenge made me feel better about Mina, I had forgotten the cost. Mina had given Elijah her heart. For someone with a Venusian soul, for them to become severely injured brings forth a cost. Putting Elijah on ice so he couldn't hurt her anymore sounded like a good idea at the time but I was forcefully reminded of what I had forgotten when a heartbroken scream reverberated around the plantation.

"Mina," I murmured, running to the backyard where I, and Rebekah stood startled.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah demanded, taking in the image of Mina on her knees, hunched over and in pain. He hand clenched her heart as she shook lightly.

"I have to go," she breathed in a vacant tone, "Something wrong. I have to go."

"Go where?" I asked in a panicked voice, how could I have not remembered this?

"To help Elijah," she replied just as blankly. Rebekah called for back-up but I knew it wasn't enough. Sure enough, the second that we turned our back on her, Mina was gone.

* * *

**Elijah's in trouble. Mina to, when he wakes up and Serena made an oppsie. So, what do you think? Yes I know it's a really short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer. Review. Why? Because it makes me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not even entirely sure where I'm going with this. Alas all I can do is write, for my muse has a backup whip. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Mina's P.O.V

I knew the second that it happened that something was wrong with Elijah. I don't know what, but I'm fairly sure that it would have been easier to rip my heart out and lock it away in a box. As in, more than every other day. It felt as if a white hot knife was shoved in my heart and twisted. I dimly felt the hard ground scrape under my knees and the scream that tore my throat.

Serena and Rebekah tried to keep me in the house but I couldn't stay, and Serena seemed to know it. Her efforts were fairly half-hearted. Pain was still radiating through my body in low level shocks. I found myself outside of a church, walking up to the door. As I stood in the upstairs room. I looked inside and saw a coffin. A girl my age looked at me in surprise.

"How did you find me?" she asked in surprise. I didn't look at her. I simply knelt down and laid my head against the wood where I knew Elijah rested.

"I didn't, I was looking for Elijah," I said with my eyes falling shut for a moment. When I opened the top part, exposing the greying, veined skin it snapped shut so fast that I only just managed move my hand.

"You aren't freeing him," the girl said in a wave of power.

"Then can I just stay with him?" I asked, unconcerned about the power she was throwing around. The wind diminished as she stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" she asked as if she couldn't believe what I was asking.

"I want to stay with him," I said simply, "I won't free him if you let me stay. I promise."

"I… alright," she said swallowing, "I'm Davina."

"Mina, I'm Mina," I said, smiling up at her brightly. It quickly became apparent that the reason that Davina let me stay was because she was lonely. There was nobody there but Marcel, and if she left the witches of the French Quarter would kill her.

"It's because of the harvest," she said sadly, "My own mother didn't even try to stop it. They told us that they'd put us to sleep. It wouldn't hurt and when we woke up we will have replenished the power of the community. They lined us up in pretty white dresses and slit our throats. Everyone just stood there and watched. Marcel helped me escape."

"And now they want to kill you to complete the harvest," I finished with disgust coating my every word. I hugged her and then made up my mind. "Get up," I instructed her, stepping back.

"What?" Davina asked in surprise. I was supposedly really good at that.

"If for any reason rocking the magic isn't enough, I said standing up straight, "Then you need to know how to kick ass."

"Are you okay to teach me that… in your, well condition?" she asked gesturing to my stomach. I smirked and told her that she was going to hate me before we got to that point. I spent a month, with Davina. I think that his proximity was helpful, and the break from his constant rejections was good otherwise I might have died. Either way I wasn't really healthy, even if it just looked like depression. Avoiding Marcel whenever he came, finally she decided that Elijah was the better option than Marcel. He looked horrible, when he finally got up.

Davina explained her story to him and she made a deal.

"You need blood," she said head tilting in curiosity, "Why aren't you trying to rip my throat out?"

"I would never feed from a child," he said with contempt. I slapped my hand with a self-inflicted wound on it over his mouth. Copious amounts of blood slipped down his throat. His hand clamped tightly arm around my wrist, and gave my wound a shudder inducing lick.

"Bullshit," I called listlessly, hiding how very happy I was to see him alive and well again.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. I smiled at him with a pitying look.

"You were gone, where else do you think I'd be? It's been a month. Davina's actually quite nice, but I don't really trust Marcel," I said shifting an apologetic look at Davina, "How did you wind up with a dagger in your chest?"

"The same way one usual does, I angered Niklaus," he said with a light snort, "He was quite upset about the way I have been treating you." Oh Nik, I thought to myself. I don't know whether to slap you or hug you.

"Well you have been a bit of an asshole," I said pulling my wrist away and crossing my arms.

"My upmost apologises," he said softly, kissing my hand.

"Don't treat me like that again," I said resolutely, "Otherwise Nik won't be the one you have to worry about." Davina let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"I guess I owe you a favour," she said incredulously.

"I am afraid that you lost me," Elijah said looking from one of us to the other.

"I told her about our getting together, and then you dumping me over my age," I said looking him over, "And she didn't believe me. I bet her a favour she was wrong, and she was."

"I see," Elijah said and for a moment he looked kind of dangerous, "Anything else you've shared?"

"Not much else important, just that she's got a friend and somewhere to go if she needs me," I told him before turning to her, "I mean it. You call me if you need and I'll come pick you up. You can sleep on the other side of my bed if it comes to that, but I'm sure we can get you your own room."

"Okay," she said before reaching for my arm, "Let's go. I'm tired of being locked up here like some secret weapon, he promised to get me out. Marcel's just using me." I threaded my arm around hers, until we were linked at the elbow and we made our way down the stairs, leaving a surprised Elijah behind us.

"Hey, do you think there's a better way to do magic," I asked her as I texted someone to come pick us up, "Because death's not supposed to be the way you make it. A web of trapped souls enforcing there will over the living?" Davina's eyes darkened for a moment, and she looked as if she were about to run back to her ivory tower.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked deceivingly soft.

"Because if you don't use their power, then maybe they can't hurt you," I said as if that were the point. I had spoken to soon, I cursed internally but she seemed to buy it. Her way of doing magic left a prevailing sense of wrongness. Perhaps I could make her a believer of my mothers.

"MINA AINO!" Serena yelled, tripping down the stairs as she ran down them the second we got back, "Don't you dare do that ever again." I gave her a grim smile that asked her silently if she was kidding me. Pretty soon I found myself passed around and hugged.

"I'm glad you're back little sister," Nik said happily. I laughed and hugged him.

"I'm not sure whether to slap you or hug you tighter," I admitted, "Bottom line… that was my job." He let out a laugh and Kol gave a groan of disappointment. "Anyway this is my friend Davina," I introduced her, "Is it possible that we can get her a room?"

"At the rate we're going we need to kick Marcel out of our house because we're running out of rooms," Rebekah joked. Serena shrugged unfazed.

"Some of us could just share," she suggested. Caroline jumped forwards and grabbed her arm.

"Dibs," she said while Nik almost pouted. I lent against Elijah taking in his warmth until he gingerly grasped my hands and moved so I was a little away from him and no longer touching him. Dizziness swam in my head and my heart throbbed painfully. With a tight smile I walked as coordinately as I was able.

My legs gave out on the second landing and I rested my head against a wall. The sound of people calling my name distracted me as I blacked out.

* * *

**So what did you think? Someone needs to sit down and have a talk with Elijah, Someone that isn't Klaus, because last time that didn't go so well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry it took so long to post the other chapters. I'm ashamed to say that they have been sitting on my laptop and gathering metaphorical dust. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Niklaus's P.O.V

I didn't know what to do. Mina had fainted, and Serena had kicked us all out of the bedroom the second we got her in there. Laying curled up on the double bed that belonged to Mina, they spooned together in hopes that Serena could offer her some form of comfort. Caroline had moved to sit on the porch outside, and with shaky arms, I wrapped myself around her and buried my face in her beautiful blonde hair.

"You know that I loved you dearly sweetheart?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah, I know. It may have taken me a while but I love you too," she replied just as quiet. I could hear Rebekah having a tearful screaming fit, as she tore Elijah a new one. Somehow it didn't seem right to make much more noise than we were. Caroline snuggled into my chest, and looked up from under her lashes. Guilt welled in those silvery baby blues.

"You don't have to look so guilty," I told her truthfully and already knowing why she was tormenting herself over, "We should probably talk about the way you look at her though?" She froze and for a moment I thought she was going to bolt.

"Who Mina?" she asked in a carefully calculated, and aloof tone.

"No. Serena," I replied swiftly making her flinch, "You're beginning to love her. That's okay. You're not the only one." I waited for those words to sink in, and then she drew back and smacked me in the arm.

"You're an ass. I was beginning to seriously freak out," she hissed with her eyes falling shut for a moment, "Oh my god." Her head laid on my shoulder. "So let me get this straight. You love me, I love you and we both love Serena," Caroline breathed, "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Get a life?" Kol suggested from the door, "It's such a shame there are some things that you can't un-hear." I groaned.

"Now? You chose to unplug your iPod from your head now? When there's something to overhear," I said blowing out a sigh.

"Yes," he said with relish and a cocky smirk coating his lips, "Now what am I going to do with this information?" I wanted to let my forehead fall into my palm – with force, but I couldn't because he'd never let me live it down, and I remembered the horror of the last time I had been put in a position like this with Kol.

"Oh don't worry he isn't going to do anything," Caroline said smiling brightly.

"And why won't I darling?" Kol asked.

"Because I'll garrotte you with your balls if you do," she replied, and I swear that he paled.

"If I hadn't already fallen in love with you Caroline, I would do so now," I promised, "That still doesn't answer the question you asked. What are _we_ going to do?" I motioned to Caroline and I at that. She bit her lip and looked out at the horizon.

"Oh come on, like it's a question," Kol said in disbelief, "If you both love her, then invest in a bigger bed and pull her into the middle of it." Disbelief was surging through me at how utterly simple he made it sound, and I turned my eyes to Caroline. There was a small spark of deviousness that sparkled, getting bigger and bigger with every passing micro-second until I was certain that I was soon to be facing a supernova of mischief.

"You know what, I like that idea," she said warmly, "Let's do that. Let's really, really do that." For a moment I thought my brain was going to explode, or at very least the zipper of my pants at the idea of the two women wrapped around each other in my bed. I threw a tiny glance at the smirking face of my little brother, before tightening my arms around the beautiful source of light in my arms and speeding us off into the forest, not stopping until we were both far out of hearing range. "What?" she started breathlessly, although she had no reason to be breathless _yet_, but I interrupted her. Shoving her into a tree and pressing myself tightly against her. Relishing in her warm body heat, I pressed my lips to hers in a slow slide of mouths that had her shivering, and I struggling to control my strength. "So I take it that you like that idea to?" she said with a light chuckle, hands moving to my push off my jacket.

"Damn living in a house full of people with supernatural hearing," I said in return, "I've missed this." The hands fumbling with my clothes stopped shakily, and the horrified look her face was sightly worrying.

"That? That was why we've been…" she trailed off, and I chuckled. Lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist.

"Less physical when there were other people in hearing distance?" I finished with a punishing grind of my hips. Her fingers clutched at my shoulders, fluttering between barely touching and bruising.

"Fuck other people and there hearing distance," she gasped with her head tilted back, "I don't care. I vote we gr-aaaaab… ah, Serena and fuck her silly. Screw anyone that's listening."

"We need a plan for that," I muttered, in between sucking on her neck. I could feel my gums aching as I longed take her neck and drink down her exquisite smelling blood. Unfortunately we hadn't really gone there, so I would be a gentleman and refrain until we had done so.

"Plan later, us now," she said one hand fisting my hair, and the other undoing my zip. I smirked at her, feeling the soft tremble as I did so gave me a heady rush so I slapped her fingers away and pushed up her dress. She was soaked. I let out a small moan that had her staring down at me with hooded eyes, and desperately arching her hips. Seeking out friction.

"I should deny you love. You denied me plenty, even when you knew that you felt this," I hissed at her, feeling just a tad spiteful and sore over how long it took her to accept her feelings. Her human teeth tugged at my earlobe.

"You can't tell me no, especially not to this," she purred in my ear. In my distraction my leg was kicked out from under me, and my back hit the leafy dirt floor. Caroline practically pounced on me, her hand disappearing into my pants to pull out what she wanted – what she really wanted.

"You're right," I replied simply, before flipping us and slamming into her so hard that I swear I left a Caroline shaped imprint in the dirt. She let out a sexy keening sound and I went to work, gritting my teeth through the waves and waves of pleasure that was brought by her beautiful body. I could feel her chilly hands thrust themselves up the back of my shirt and claw furiously at my back, her eyes were open wide. I couldn't stop myself from drowning in them, and the she snapped apart in my arms. Clenching tightly around me, I stilled before giving one last brutal thrust and stilling as I exploded. She lay limp, and out of breath as I slid out of her and rolled to have her lay on top of me. Caroline snuggled deeper into me, and I took a deep breath in, her calming scent seeping into my consciousness.

"You know if I didn't know better, I would say you're using me for sex," I joked, but her response completely threw me off.

"No, I don't think so," she said softly with an undertone of wistful seriousness, "I kinda think I just love you." I felt myself shiver in the satisfaction of hearing her say that.

"I love you too Caroline," I told her, using her name rather than the multitude of pet names I usually use to show her how much I truly meant it.

"Now all we need is Serena, and everything will be perfect," she sighed happily. I chuckled.

"Ah yes, now about that plan that we'll be needing love," I started. She looked up with a wicked smile painted on her lips.

"Just leave it all to me," she said with relish, "And I promise that one day you'll come home to an epic surprise." The image of the two women I loved wrapped around each other popped back into my head like a particularly persistent jack in the box.

"I sincerely hope that you aren't tired out," I say fervently, before rolling us over.

* * *

**So I was thinking, Kol needs a friend. Any suggestions? Marcel is going to be pissed when he figures out that his pet witch went walkabout. Anyway enough spoilers, be a dear and review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I was actually watching season 2 of Sailor moon while writing this, wow is it cheesy. Thankfully nostalgia stops that being a problem. Lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Elijah's P.O.V

I doubt that the three having a frankly disturbing conversation in on the front porch noticed that Rebekah had ceased her screeching. My sister herself looked a little annoyed, and had muttered something under her breath.

"Greedy bastards," she sighed, flopped into a chair looking more drained than I had ever seen her without a dagger in her chest. I was merely glad that her ire was no longer directed at me.

"How does a vampire get someone pregnant?" Davina asked with wide eyes from where she stood in the door way. We both paused, Rebekah wincing as I threw her a filthy glare. "If that was a secret your sister should keep her voice down while tearing chunks off of you," she continued matter of factly as we both stood there silent, "You still didn't answer the question." The young witch crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me in displeasure. It seemed that my Mina had gained another protector, though I was still unsure if she really had any need of them.

"Tab A, went into slot B," my sister shot at her in amusement, "You do realise how sex works right?"

"So basically you have no idea," Davina retorted equally amused. Rebekah shook her head, and then turned her gaze to me. That was when I realized that the particulars of Mina's… death, almost death and her subsequent saving had stayed a secret. Completely unintentional, but I decided that I would not change that for the sheer tsunami of emotions over her almost death would rain down upon this city if her near death was made known to my siblings. I could feel myself lightly shiver, and turned my gaze to the ceiling, wishing that I was upstairs and in Serena's place. Curled around her unconscious body in some ridiculous and sentimental notion to keep her safe.

"You put her in that bed. I doubt that even if you were to pull your head from your ass in some attempt at comfort to fix it, you would not be allowed in that room let alone any closer," Rebekah said with steel coating every single syllable of her words. Davina had collapsed into an armchair and looked up at me as if I were some mystifying puzzle.

"So let me get this straight," she said observing me, "You love her, figured out how old she was and left her, even though she's never once made you think she's a child when you were unaware. Then you both somehow wind up here and you find out she'd pregnant but instead of growing up and dealing with your issues you reject her again and again, and again. Did I miss anything? Why would you do that?" She seemed genuinely confused. Brown eyes clouded with incomprehension.

"Because he's a bloody wanker, that's why," Rebekah snarled just loud enough for the little witch to hear. I tried to take a calming breath for patience.

"You know green isn't really your colour Rebekah," I remarked, surprising myself with exactly how catty I was being. She just quirked a blonde brow in response.

"I'd rather not have to continue with it, but considering how cruelly you are denying everything I ever wanted and Niklaus's apparent greediness I'll simply have to endure," she sniffed standing and preparing to flounce melodramatically from the room, "And you forget the ball. If your aged memory can recall, I looked fabulous in green." She turned to walk away, and I looked away from her. Focusing on Davina.

"Yes, there was something that you missed," I said to her, "The binding spell that links Mina and our child to Sophie Devoux, and her willingness kill all three of them should we not deliver her what she wants. With your tale of the harvest ceremony it had quickly become apparent that would be you." Her face paled dramatically, and I could see her flight or fight response about to kick in. "I think if you are to stay here, I believe that we will need your assistance with a little unlinking spell," I continued. A pillow went flying at my head that I cause with ease.

"You ass, I thought that you were going to screw me over," she hissed with a hand over her heart. I smirked grimly at her when Finn's voice broke through our charmingly byplay.

"If you're going to be cruel, then go lick your wounds alone," he said sternly. I was going to retort but I heard something upstairs.

"_Serena?" _Mina rasped out, "_I'm really getting sick of asking, but what the hell happened?" _

"_Your boyfriend is a miserable old bastard,_" the other blonde said sounding almost serene and so very unlike her, "_That's what happened."_ Rebekah snickered at that, and the amused look on Finn's face made me want to hit him right in the face.

"Mina's up," Kol said joining us with a smirk.

"_I'm not sure how long I can keep this up_," Mina said wearily. A sharp intake of breath burst through my chest, as if the words cause some sort of physical injury. Unfortunately a dagger to the heart was less painful. The amusement faded from the faces of those around me, but I was far too lost straining my ears to hear the conversation upstairs.

"_Want me to kick him?"_ Serena asked flatly, "_Because I'll kick him. I'll kick him right in the balls for you." _That sent a range of strained chuckles around the room, and a witch demanding to know what she said. The slightly savage grin she wore made me think of her as more of a feral cat than a stray teenaged witch. "_Mina, Mina?"_ Serena was yelling, "_Are you okay?"_ I rushed upstairs faster than any of my siblings, and burst open to see the Mina sitting up on the bed, wide eyed and slightly glazed over and looking far to pale.

"Something isn't right," she murmured, a hand on her shoulder. Then it was as if she was forcefully snapped out of her daze, eyes meeting mine in a blue bolt of barely masked terror. "Where's Sophie?" she said slowly, with her eyes flittering closed. I spun around to the worried looking witch standing a little way away.

"We're going to need an unbinding spell," I said to her harshly, "Now." She nodded shakily and stepped forwards, Kol took her hand and drew her out of the room.

"Stay?" Mina asked and it was quiet, and small sounding. The closest that I had heard her sound to a child in all the time I had known her. It, quiet honestly, frightened me. I opened my mouth to respond, but Serena had grabbed me by the jacket and jerked me out the room. Slamming the door shut behind us.

"I have never seen her _like. That,_" she said hissing the last two words like they were a personal affront to her universe, "Stay with her. Stay with her or so help me, _I swear._" The way that the slivers of silver burned like stars in pools of inky blue, and the way that those eyes burned with rage and fury all directed solely at me made me feel… somehow… _afraid._

"I plan on finding the people responsible for this, and _ending _them," I say softly, turning my eyes to the wood of the door, "I am sure you could keep her company while I insure their safety." All the energy and fight seemed to drain out from her as she looked at me, as if she could not comprehend what to do with me.

"I could, but she doesn't need me. She needs you, and one day – one day soon, the rest of us aren't going to be enough," she said slumping against the wall, "Get one of your siblings to do it, at least until whatever's going on isn't hurting her anymore." I wanted to, I wanted to stay with every fibre of my being, and when I realized that really, I did not have any other choice.

"I give you my word, I'll stay by her side until the enchantment has been lifted," I said, but still unable to focus on her face without the everyday sense of guilt tripling tremendously. When I re-entered the room Finn looked surprised, and a more than a little relieved that I had done so.

"I will call Nik, and we will take care of it," he said quietly and solemnly. I would not have to make sure either, because I could tell the second that he meant it, and if these people got to see even a single sunrise more after my brothers caught up with them, it would not be because of Finn. He sped off. I was left standing, looking down at the pale, fevered form of the person that I loved most, and I felt utterly miserable and useless. Before I could take another step Sophie crashed into the room, a bag full of stuff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't let them. They made me," she said in a rush. I turned, and glared at her as if she were the spawn of hell itself.

"What happened?" I bit out. True fear slathered itself over every inch of her, the kind that people usually only possessed when I was about to rip there heart from the chest…. If only she wasn't still linked to Mina.

"Agnes, she's an elder witch," she said hurriedly, "Sabine saw something about the baby, she's a drama queen and her predictions are _very _open to interpretation. She went and told the extremists."

"And what exactly is the view on this prediction?" Serena snapped irritated.

"That the baby will be the death of all witches," Sophie replied shivering, "Which obviously I don't believe. Anyway, Agnes used some sort of special dark object on me. They used it way back when, it heightens the blood temperature of expecting mothers until they miscarry. She stabbed me with it, and because I'm linked to Mina…" She looked frantic, guilt ridden, and sick as she spoke.

"She's going to lose the baby if something isn't done soon," Finn said bitting his bottom lip, "We need the spell to be broken."

"I can't do that, I need the leverage and… I couldn't, even if I wanted to because then Marcel would find me and execute me," she said looking down unable to meet anyone's eyes, "Just like Jane-Ann."

"We have a witch to unlink her from you, whether you like her or not and this one will not get caught," I said steadily, taking a seat on the bed. Mina managed to pull her fevered self so her head rested on my lap. I was unable to stop myself from scooping her up, and pulling her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in the blonde hair of her shivery form. "Davina spent the last few weeks getting quiet attached to Mina," I said watching her eyes dart up frantically.

"You know where Davina is?" she demanded with wide eyes.

"I'll not help you to complete the harvest ritual," I said to her, without taking my eyes off the woman… no, not woman, child, in my arms. I could not help want to punch a wall, as my will started to crumble just that little more.

"I didn't believe in it either, but I saw it. It was _working_, and if that works then they can all be resurrected," she said fervently, "My niece, Monique, can be resurrected."

"Mina," Serena spoke seriously enough for me to still, "Say the word, just ask and I'll…" However Mina cut her off, eyes opening in a cloudy blue sliver as she hummed in denial.

"Ace," she slurred in response.

"We have to get her temperature down, if Davina is going to have enough time to do the spell we are going to have to keep as stable as possible," Sophie said while I was left wondering about what I was missing. Ace? Perhaps they had a card up there sleeve, with no knowledge of exactly how much either of them are capable of I wouldn't know what to expect if they were backed into a corner. Some small part of me that I wasn't particularly listening to warned me of a sneaking suspicion that they would both come up swinging elbows. Shame that I was to terrified to pay the proper amount of attention that a thought with that magnitude of forewarning deserved. Later, I would regret that.

* * *

**Not sure about this chapter, but I'll add it anyway. How long do you think that Sophie and Davina can walk about the same house without them bumping into each other? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all in my head. Enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Mina's P.O.V

I felt like I was in a million degree room. I was sweating, and struggling for breath. Fear coiled around me, as if I had been thrown into a pit of starving pythons. I inhaled the warm familiar scent of Elijah, and the wonderful way that he was holding me close to his body as we raced down the stairs. Before I'm fully aware of what's happening we're in the pool and its freezing. People were talking loudly around me, and a sharp stabbing pain started in my abdomen. _No. No, no, no, no, no…. please. Somebody, anybody please, not my baby_ I begged internally, _mother please. Don't let me lose them. Not them to, please._

"Mina," Elijah says sharply, "Breathe, it is alright just breath." The water seemed to warm around me, and the moon shone just a tiny bit brighter. Reassurance, and what could only be love from the woman that had been my mother in my first life and my goddess in another surrounded me. Even though pain continued to rocket through me I calmed. One of my hands clapped tightly over my belly as if it was somehow protecting our baby, the other clenched Elijah's collar tightly.

"Davina's undoing the spell," I said quietly with an undertone of hysteria that I wasn't able to force out of my voice no matter how hard I tried, "Baby and I are going to be fine." It was said with enough conviction that I almost believed it myself. Just as I was about to go catatonic with the terror of what was going to happen if the spell wasn't broken, _right this second right exactly now_, the pressure lifted, and the spell dropped.

"She did it," Sophie said swallowing, "The spells been lifted. They're both okay." The others let out sighs of relief and slumped where they were all placed precariously around waiting for a final outcome. For a brief moment tension receded, and I was able to truly enjoy where I was. Elijah ignored the chattering around us, and slipped a hand over my stomach.

"You're both okay," he whispered almost reverently. Then his relief… sort of snapped. Rage licked across every feature of his face, and as he gently sat me down to stand on the floor and stalked to the edge of the pool. Reaching into a discarded jacket he pulled out his phone, and checked it while I stood there. All the warmth that I had been swathed in fading into dust and nothingness. I could feel my bones turn brittle, and my temperature spike just a little bit. "Niklaus and Finn have found her," he said seething quietly, "I am going to join them. Sophie I hope you are aware that the agreement that you have made with our family is now null and void. You are no longer welcome here."

"Don't kill her," she begged quickly, "Agnes is the last elder we have left. The only one that can do important spells. Don't kill her, not for her but my niece, please. She's just a kid, please." He seemed to be considering it, and Sophie stared at him with the kind of desperation that she had nothing left to lose. If she remembered that Davina had jumped boat with us and there was nothing left to stop the witches doing magic then we could be in a lot of trouble.

"Do as she says," I say, making sure Sophie could see nothing but my back I pointed discreetly to Serena who stood next to him. She stared back with that serene fury she adopted when someone _dared_ hurt her loved ones. To someone that wasn't aware of her ability to collect, she looked something similar to an angry kitten. She nodded minutely, and despite her non-threatening persona he seemed to trust us. This agreement had finished in less time that it took me to reach the side of the pool.

"Alright," he conceded.

"Alright?" Sophie repeated breathlessly, "Give me your word that you… or your siblings won't kill her." He nodded shortly.

"I give you my word, neither I nor my siblings, will kill her," he replied, before he and Serena blurred away. After I levered myself out of the pool and were sure that she would never catch up to them anyway I spoke.

"I know you're just trying to save your family and all," I told her sweetly, "But if you ever come near me or my baby again, I'm going to hang you from the roof by your spinal cord. Oh, and FYI your super witch is probably about to lose her head in a few minutes." Shock, horror and denial waged a battle with a slack jaw, wide brown eyes and crinkled folds of skin.

"Elijah gave his word that he and his siblings wouldn't kill her," she said rapidly, "They say that once he gives his word he always keeps it. Always. He won't let them."

"Yes, but nobody's ever tried to take away his child before," Rebekah snorted lightly.

"You keep thinking that they're the only ones you have to worry about," I said staggering to my knees, unable to keep myself upright any longer, "Serena went with him."

"Her?" Sophie burst out in a shocked laughter, "She's too…." Whatever it was that Serena was she couldn't find the word, and Rebekah spoke for her.

"I hate to agree, but Serena wants to fold all the factions in the quarter, witches – vampires – werewolves – everything together and live happily ever after," Rebekah admitted, "She somehow envisions that if we tried all wounds could be healed and we can live together in harmony." It was then that I laughed, and shivered. I felt hot, so why was I shivering?

"There's one thing that you don't know about Serena. She's the most possessive bitch I've ever met," I explain matter of factly, "She doesn't like it when people mess her stuff, and I have Agnes's witchy fingerprints all over me."

"You realise that you make it sound like you belong to her," Sophie said accusingly. I shrugged. It wasn't like I could tell the truth. That I already know that, and there wasn't another way in the entirety of time and space that I would want it otherwise. The world sort of wobbled around me, and I let out a pant for air.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked speeding forwards, and having her small hands flutter faster than the wind over me trying to find something that she could fix. I wasn't sure what to do, Sophie had slipped away and there were so many things that I wanted to say. _No, I feel like I'm dying_ or _it hurts a little but I'll be okay._ Emotions swirled violently around me, and I resolved to do what Serena would have done and I pull out a wide bright smile.

"We're perfectly okay," I lied through my teeth, but I was unable to stop the shudder from coursing through my body. Her hands gripped me on the shoulders.

"Mina, please," she said slowly, "Just this one time. Just this once… tell me the truth please?" I wanted to be strong like Serena, but….

"It hurts," I whimpered before my voice turned into a breathy whisper, "Bekah… is there something wrong with me?" She looked startled, and rushed to reassure me. Somehow completely missing what I was getting at.

"No, the two of you are just fine. I promise," she swore gently.

"Then why doesn't he want us?" I asked in a tiny voice looking down at the wet pavement. Rebekah didn't say anything for a long moment, and I finally made myself look up. She was frozen, with wide blue eyes overflowing with a flood of tears. The second I looked at her she clicked back on and threw herself into a clinging hug. Arms wrapped tight around me.

"No, you are wonderful," she promised hiccupping, "Elijah is a dick." I giggle a little at that, but even that felt like it had been broken glass rather than laughter. I shivered, and cried, and leant a little further into the warm embrace. It wasn't what I needed, wasn't enough, and my heart broke at that fact because Rebekah… Rebekah was _wonderful_. Though if I closed my eyes, and hugged back real tight, I could almost pretend that it was enough. With that thought, for the next twenty minutes, I resolved not to open my eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think? Appropriately dramatic? I'm bringing in more scouts in. It's happening, I'm not entirely sure which ones though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Alright so it's been awhile, but I honestly think that this chapter make up for it. Major plot development, also… ah, you might need a tissue, or you know several. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Elijah's P.O.V

Serena was already in the car when after I had pulled on dry clothing at topmost speed. She said nothing for the short duration of our journey and for that I was glad. Fear had gelled like ice, solid and burning in my veins. The spell was over. For now Mina and our child were safe. So why did I feel like she was still dying? Finn and Niklaus stood in the church with two officers and the priest, as I strode in with Serena following like a shadow – unseen and unnoticed, a wide grin appeared on Niklaus's face.

"Good. You're here, let's kill her," he said with eyes that glowed the tinniest of fractions with his wolf. At that moment, for the life of me I could not recall exactly why I had agreed to Mina's deal.

"No," I replied, disliking the feeling of the word escaping my lips.

"Do you mean no, _'I wish to kill her myself'_ or no _'We are not going to kill her',_" Finn asked in a tone of voice that dripped in deadly promise should I answer wrongly.

"The latter," I answer unhappily, "Mina made me give my word." For some reason I felt the need to give justification, and it only brought my sibling a disgusted expression marred with bitter laugher.

"If Mina could make you do anything, what makes you think that she would waste such a chance on something so little as the life of the woman directly responsible for trying – and nearly succeeding I might add, in killing her unborn child," Niklaus fairly snarled at me furiously.

"Indeed," Finn agreed seeming more sad than angry. I was unsure how he did it, because I was fairly certain that anger was all that was keeping me upright.

"I will not be allowing this creature to live. To cause harm to my sister and her child," Niklaus shouted at me, eyes suspiciously glimmering at the very idea that I wanted this. Mina had a plan and I for one was going to see it through.

"Niklaus, you have asked for my forgiveness for daggering me and I will grant you that forgiveness if you do not make me break my word," I intoned carefully, "Neither I or my siblings, shall kill the witch known as Agnes. That was my promise." For a moment he stood and stared at me, as if trying to see some hidden agenda that the rest were not privy to, then he stepped back.

"Well then, how's that for personal growth?" he asked rebelliously, as ever. My answer, whatever it would have been, was swiftly interrupted by the sound of metal tearing through flesh and a familiar squelching sound. There stood Serena, eyes blazing with fury, and elbow deep in the witches stomach.

"Burn in hell," the normally sweet girl hissed venomously, and then she yanked her hand back with force. In near slow motion my mind processed what was happening, as the vulgar witch's head snapped back, as if someone had pulled the plug on her very existence… or an extremely furious blonde armed with a knife and sheer rage had ripped her spinal cord free from her skull. "Heathen skank," she spat, as the body clattered messily to the floor. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Something about her in that moment… I felt as though I had met her before New Orleans, known her before I possibly could have had. As if in a dream, or a dream of a dream. A sharp pain flared in my temples at the thought, and I pushed it away to catch what Niklaus was saying to her.

"Sweetheart we're keeping you," he informed her with a grin that screamed wickedness. I briefly wondered if I should enlighten her to the fact that the _'we' _my brother spoke of did not pertain to our family, but rather to himself and Miss Forbes. Given the fact that she had been helping Mina undermine my self-control at every opportunity, I elected not to. The rage had dimmed down, and she looked at her hands with something quite like guilt, and something else I could not decipher.

"Mmmhm," she hummed back, gaze flittering to her bloody hands and then to the body on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked her, while I was basking in the glow of relief bought by the corpse of that woman. The blonde bit her lip, and held her silence for a moment.

"I've never done anything like this," she says finally, "Never really been mad enough, and had it be necessary. I think I feel kind of sick." She did seem paler than normal.

"You did just slice open a woman and disconnect her spinal cord from her head," the priest interjected, eyeing the girl wearily. As for the first time he was actually paying her any attention.

"And I feel no remorse. No guilt, no wanting to take it back and if you rewound time and I found myself back before I got here…. I wouldn't just walk in here and kill her, I'd enjoy it. Again," she admitted quietly, "And that's why I feel sick." The man took a step back at the sheer honest that radiated from every single one of her words. That Mina had such a protector as her… I imagine it made me feel downright warm and fuzzy, if only I could remember what it felt like. Still, the innocent carefree klutzy girl had been stripped down to her bare essentials over this act… and I knew that I preferred her when she had not been. With her mascaraed of happiness, and cheer.

"She did just try to force a miscarriage on one of your dearest friends," Finn spoke softly.

"Not to mention the good fathers nephew, of whom she hexed to massacre nine of his fellow seminary students and then himself somewhere in a general that way direction," Niklaus tacked on, waving his hand dramatically. She smiled brightly and it seemed as if the whole alteration had never happened, and then _I _immediately felt sick. Mina smiled that same smile whenever she was pretending that she was okay, to see it now made me realise just where she had learned it, just how much it was capable of masking and that she had done it more often than I had been able to see.

"Can we go home now?" she asked looking from my brothers to me.

"Yes," I answer before either of the others get the opportunity. We leave, with the witch's corpse staining the church floor. The sight at that greeted us when we arrived had fear twisting in my insides, threatening to pull them out in a scene much like the one I had just witnessed. Kol was sitting in the kitchen, music blasting into his eardrums and clutching a bottle of whiskey like it was the only think keeping him upright. Before I could fully contemplate what this meant, a tearful Rebekah barrelled over to us. SLAP! Her still raised hand shook as she dissolved into a fit of tears.

"You utter bastard," she hissed out, before having to stop and sob. Mina. Something bad had happened to Mina, but I could not force my legs to move. Could not open my mouth to speak, as if I had been welded into a statue. "You're killing her," my sister choked up, "Damn it why?" The weight of her pain and lamentation had her staggering, as if grief made her unsure of her ability to stand.

"Rebekah," Niklaus started but she hissed at him, her vampire visage showing in her anger and sadness. I didn't… I couldn't…

"Don't you dare excuse him. She isn't… she still looked sick… and when she tried… tri… ed to pretend everything was fine… I called her on it," she explained as much her tears and gut wrenching sobs would allow, "She asked me if there w… w… was any… anything wrong, and I, I thought… she was scared. So I told her she was fi… fine. She… wasn't… wasn't scared." I wanted, I didn't know what I wanted. It felt as if I was made of stone, and if I moved the tinniest bit I would shatter into a million pieces. The thought alone almost had me twitching my fingers. Rebekah's legs finally gave out and Finn caught her. His front pressed to her back as she hung limply, and devastated in his arms.

"Shhh, breathe sister," Finn said soothing her gently.

"After. She… asked… she asked…. S…s…s…she said..." she cried horribly with her whole body heaving with the effort to get out her words, "Why… do…doesn't… he… wan… want us th… then." I was certain that short of Mina or our child's death, nothing past, present or future will ever hurt more than this second right now. No agony would trump it, no sadness drown it. "Bec…cause, you… you're a di…ck, and you're… killing her." Her face turned into Finn's shoulder, and her words finally ceased.

"Get your ass up there, and comfort her. I don't care if your stupid honour and idiotic ideals refuse to let either of you be happy right now, but you will offer her every comfort you possibly can," Kol vowed with shaking hands, "Or I will show you things worse than death." The sincere promise in his voice sent a shiver of _something_ far too tangled up in the webs and weaves of the overwhelming amount of emotions suffocating me, and there was a thought. I couldn't breathe.

"I told you she needs you," Serena said emotionlessly probably lest she end up like my poor sister whom was incapable of even standing, "Soon we won't be enough? Well today's the day. I warned you." I could hear my heartbeat thundering obnoxiously loudly in my ears and a stray thought told me that if I were a human still I would have fainted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Marcel's voice echoed throughout the room. I had no idea how long he hand been here, or what he had heard. I did not care. I do not clearly recall going up to Mina's room, but I must have because one moment I was standing in the kitchen and the next I was standing by her bedside. Caroline and Davina shared a look and left me with her. She was asleep, but not peaceful. Muscles clenched tightly, pale and hot to the touch although she was shivering. It was heart shattering to know that my sister was not exaggerating as she was often prone to do. My knees collided forcefully with the carpet. My hand blurring out to reach hers and clench it as tightly as her fragility would allow. She turned to me, and I thought for a moment that she surely must be awake, but she was not. Even in sleep she turned to me. Tears leaked from my eyes uncontrollably, and I opened my mouth to apologise but no words came out. How could I apologise for this?

Kol's darkly resonating words echoed in my mind. Comfort. I levered myself off the floor and pulled my hand away. The whimper she let out… a shotgun to the face would have left less damage. Pulling off my shoes and jacket, I place myself under the covers and hold her tightly. One hand coming to rest over our baby, just next to her own. In that moment, regardless of who might hear… I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and cried silently until the sheer force of the day rendered me unconscious. And to think I dared claim to love her.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**If your crying reading it, then you can imagine how much it sucks having to re-read and edit. Review and tell me what you think, please?**


End file.
